Lily Potter
|Death= 31 October 1981 Godric's Hollow, West County, England |Blood status= Muggle-born |Other Names= |Family= Mr and Mrs Evans James Potter Harry Potter Ginevra Potter James Potter Albus Potter Lily Potter Petunia Dursley Vernon Dursley Dudley Dursley |School= Hogwarts School |School House= Gryffindor |Wand= 10¼", Willow |Patronus= Doe |Animagus= |Boggart= |Occupation = |Loyalty= Order of the Phoenix }}'Lily Potter '(b. Lily Evans, 30 January 1960 - 31 October 1981) was a Muggle-born witch, the wife of James Potter and the mother of Harry Potter. Lily was killed when Voldemort found out that Harry could one day defeat him and when she denied a chance he gave to step aside, her sacrifice caused an ancient force to protect and save Harry. Biography Early life Lily Evans was born on 30 January 1960 to Mr and Mrs Evans. She had one elder sister named Petunia. She was raised in Cokeworth. Education First Wizarding War Marriage In 1978 to 1979, Lily and James were married and Sirius was Best Man. In 1980, their first child, Harry Potter was born. James and Lily escaped Voldemort three times. Death In 1981, Voldemort heard that Harry could one day have a power to defeat him, and Lily and James had to go into hiding. Dumbledore suggested they use a Secret Keeper by enacting a Fidelius Charm, and he gave an offer to be their Secret Keeper. James declined because he wanted Sirius, who persuaded James to choose Peter because he was less likely to be suspected. Unfortunately Peter was a spy for Voldemort and he told him their location less than seven days later. James was killed first, and she stood in front of Harry when Voldemort found her. Because Snape had begged him to spare Lily, he gave her a chance to step aside. He called her silly for failing to do that, because she was instead begging for him to spare Harry and just take her. He began laughing at her, and she screamed when he killed her. Because Lily had powerfully loved Harry and gave her life to save him, an ancient force born of love had shielded Harry and caused a Killing Curse to bounce back at Voldemort instead. Her protection continued to live in and protect Harry for years. It was agony for Voldemort to even touch Harry because he marked by something so good. Legacy Lily, James and Harry were celebrated the next day in the wizarding magic world. Harry was taken from Godric's Hollow by Rubeus Hagrid to be raised by Petunia. Petunia was unhappy because she wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world and hadn't spoken to Lily in years, but she took Harry in. News of her death upset Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. Petunia would tell Harry that Lily and James died in a car accident and he would only find out the truth many years later, when Harry was told by Rubeus Hagrid on Harry's eleventh birthday. Because Harry was there when she died, he had subconscious knowledge of what happened. Dementors were tempted to feed on Harry whenever he was nearby. The first time, he heard her screaming. The second time, he heard her begging for Harry to be spared, and her denying to step aside. He wanted to help her, because he couldn't understand what he was hearing. He eventually deduced who he was hearing. Character Appearance Lily was a very beautiful woman who had dark red hair and bright, green eyes that she passed down to Harry. Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1971 Category:Characters Category:Witches